Develop procedures for the fractionation of mononuclear cells from human blood by selective agglutination with lectins. Mononuclear cells from both healthy donors and cancer patients shall be screened for their ability to bind specifically fluorescent derivatives of peanut, soybean, and wheat germ agglutinins. After fractionation, isolated cells shall be characterized by different markers and by their immunological reactivity.